Foelin's Brigade
Foelin's Brigade, also known to some as the Hapan Clone Army, was a private military composed entirely of clone troopers created from the genetically altered template of the Hapan marine veteran Moira Valentian. The Hapan Clone Army was commissioned in 41 ABY by Jedi Knight Talben Foelin to help combat Darth Caedus's Galactic Alliance. The task of creating the army was given to a cloning facility on Kashyyyk, who based their project upon the Kaminoan GAR of old. However, the army was not completed until 51 ABY---long after the end of the Second Galactic Civil War. As such, the brigade never actually partook in the Second Galactic Civil War. Under the direction of Foelin, the brigade served as his personal army and guns-for-hire; making the brigade into somewhat of a private military corp in order to support the massive costs of sustaining the brigade. History At the beginning of the Second Galactic Civil War, the Jedi Order was on it's own against the entirety of Darth Caedus's Galactic Alliance. The Corellian Confederation had taken a stance against Caedus, but did not see eye-to-eye with the Jedi. Fed up with both the Galactic Alliance and Jedi Order, Jedi Knight Talben Foelin left the order and sought an alternative solution in 41 ABY. The creation of a clone army was secretly ordered by Talben Foelin to serve as his personal strike force against Caedus. As Foelin belonged to a family that was Naboo royalty, he was able to use his wealth to pay for the commission and acquire loans from the Banking Clan for any additional expenses. The task of creating the army was given to an Arkanian Cloning Facility on Kashyyyk. The army was to be modeled after the Grand Army of the Republic and would utilize the DNA of a hapan marine veteran by the name of Moira Valentian. It took a full decade to produce the original batch of clones and train them to satisfactory condition, by which time the Second Galactic Civil War had long ended. And so Foelin utilized his new clone army as a private military corporation; taking only the most highest paying of contracts. Involvement Season One Foelin's Brigade officially began operations in 51 ABY. Their first ever contract was a search and research operation assigned to them by Imperial Premier Natasi Daala. The operation took place on the Hutt world of Ylesia aboard a crashed Imperial star destroyed named Thylacine. The 29th and 30th platoons were dispatched to investigate the star destroyer and search for survivors. The clone rangers of the platoons quickly discovered the entire imperial crew had been killed by a combination of an unidentified species of carnivores and Black Sun operatives. The end result of the mission was the 29th platoon being reduced to only half it's original number of members and the 30th platoon being completely wiped out. The 29th platoon was however able to capture a Black Sun mandalorian named Kazdan thanks to Veckley Az'klia. Once it's rangers were evacuated, Brigade opted to launch a torpedo strike from Triumphant on the Thylacine to totally decimate the Black Sun forces there. An interrogation of the mandalorian led by Major Joal Lebon led Brigade to discover that the Black Sun was actively recovering baradium missiles from the Thylacine. General Foelin quickly re-negotiated his deal with Daala and informed her of his outrage regarding her bad intel causing clone deaths. Next Brigade traveled to Coruscant to conduct an undercover raid on a Black Sun club where the missiles were believed to be held. This raid was largely successful with Black Sun taking heavy casualties. Not a single Brigade member was harmed in the fire-fight. However, only one out of eighteen baradium missiles were recovered. The others were nowhere to be found. Veckley Az'klia and Sergeant MVA-1138 "Storm" were able to apprehend a Black Sun officer who they proceeded to interrogate on their own initiative and under the watch of Commander MVA-0727 "Ashley". Unfortunately, they chose to pursue a path of violence by beating the unarmed prisoner that would later create complications for the 29th Platoon. When the captive was brought aboard the Triumphant, General Foelin and Major Lebon quickly discovered 29th's ill treatment of the prisoner. This prompted General Foelin to inquire if the 29th Platoon could possibly be defective. The command code should've prevented the clones from beating an unarmed prisoner unless otherwise instructed by the General himself. Thus an inquiry was launched by General Foelin that required the 29th Platoon to take part in a psychological evaluation. Meanwhile Major Lebon interrogated the second prisoner and discovered the rest of the missiles were being held within an installation named "Sector Ten". The location of this mysterious installation was apparently within an asteroid belt in the Rhen Var system. Triumphant immediately began traveling to Rhen Var. During this trip, Commander Ashley was disciplining the 29th Platoon following a reprimand she had received from General Foelin. During her attempt to intimidate the 29th back in line, Sergeant Storm said something that provoked the clone commander. Ashley responded by suckerpunching Storm in the gut and Tarkaal reported her behavior to General Foelin. The General proceeded to demote Ashley to major and made Lebon into acting commander. After arriving and scanning the system for a number of hours, Triumphant's bridge crew isolated a number of strange communication signals coming from a certain section of the asteroid belt. Further investigation yielded the discovery of an asteroid base. Triumphant launched a surprise attack against the asteroid and destroyed it's defenses before it could even retaliate. The Rocket Rangers were dispatched to enter inside the asteroid to recover the missiles. It was during this time that a Black Sun fleet of the command of former GA Admiral Fygern Vandergraaf exited hyperspace. The fleet consisted of a mon calamari cruiser, four frigates, and six corvettes. Vandergraaf informed General Foelin that he would forgive Brigade's transgressions if they ceded the baradium missile in their position to him. General Foelin of course declined Fygern's offer and had the baradium missile loaded upon a Kalidor-class gunship that he himself flew into battle with the help of Sergeant MVA-1138 "Storm" and Lieutenant MVA-5413 "Debra". Thanks to the help of Tarkaal and Veckley Az'klia force battle meditation, Foelin was able to deliver the baradium payload into the mon calamari cruiser. This prompted the Black Sun fleet to retreat while Brigade sustained minimum losses. The other seventeen baradium missiles were recovered and sold back to Premier Daala. Arkanian Administrator Malkinen issued a recall of the clones of the 29th Platoon along with MVA-0727 "Ashley" as they had failed their psychological evaluations. The only clone of the 29th who actually passed her evaluation and was deemed normal was MVA-5413 Debra. General Foelin intervened on behalf of Storm and Debra and held them back from being recalled. Instead he transferred the two clones to a new clone commando taskforce he was working on organizing named Taskforce Vixen. This new taskforce was to be led by Captain Veckley Az'klia. It was also decided by General Foelin that Lebon would be promoted to Admiral and made into equals with the Army Commander and Starfighter Corps Chief Marshal. The clone template and chief drill instructor of Fort Kelivok, Moira Valentian, was selected to be the new Army Commander. Season Two Three months after the Battle of Sector Ten, Arkanian Administrator Malkinen began a proceedure which was intended to reprogram the clones of 29th Platoon. Instead the clones were killed and Malkinen framed Major Ashley for their deaths. This led to a manhunt to be launched in order to track down and capture the clone. Admiral Lebon and Commander Valentian sought to take Ashley in alive, but Malkinen had his own agenda. Ashley was a witness to the crime he had commited and needed to be disposed of. Thus the administrator optted to trick Veckley Az'klia and Lieutenants Storm and Debra into hunting down and killing Ashley. Veckley refused to go through with the killing and tried to save Ashley. Lieutenant Debra ended up sniping Major Ashley when she saw her take aim at Admiral Lebon. In her dieing breaths, Ashley revealed to Lebon what Malkinen had done. Clone MPs quickly raced into the jungle and arrested the sniper, bringing her before Lebon and Valentian. While Debra was being loaded up on a Kalidor for transport, Storm snuck about the ship and freed her. In the process they assaulted and took MP Captain MVA-0051 "Kimberly" hostage whilst pointing a blaster at Commander Valentian. After forcing Valentian to hand over the key to Debra's cuffs, the two rogue clones bailed out the back of the Kalidor into the jungle below. It was around this time that General Foelin returned from his meeting with King Tarffahr of Kashyyyk and was made aware of the situation. Foelin convened with Lebon, Valentian, and Tarkaal before opting to have the arkanians arrested for treason. This was the first executive order Foelin had ever given of this nature and the mission itself became refered to as "Operation: Avenging Angel". Admiral Lebon oversaw the mission while General Foelin and Tarkaal personally arrested Administrator Malkinen. Brigade Forces moved swiftly throughout the Cloning Facility and the rest of the Island to detain all arkanians. Avenging Angel was an immense success with all 458 arkanians being placed under arrest without a shot fired. Following this, King Tarffahr of Kashyyyk was contacted by General Foelin and made aware of the situation. Using his influence with the Wookiees, Foelin was able to convince the Wookiee foreign ministry to issue a notice to Arkanian Microtechnologies that it would be best if all Arkanian forces left Kashyyyk immediately and ceded control of Fort Kelivok to Foelin's Brigade. The Arkanian CEO, not wanting to instigate a war with Brigade or the Wookiees, accepted. Cloning In order to create a clone, samples of genetic code have to be drawn from a subject's cells. Then they would be duplicated and implanted into donor cells. These donor cells would then grow, divide and, eventually gestate in artificial wombs filled with nutrients and organic catalysts. Altering the nutrients and catalyst solutions that the cells received could influence the physical attributes and maturation rates of the resulting clone. The most aggressive mixtures of nutrients and catalyst solutions produced fully formed adult clones in several weeks, but forced growth acceleration often led to mental instability in the clone. There were methods to avoid this, but they was often troublesome. As such, Foelin and the Arkanians preferred to use the Kaminoan ten year method of production for the hapan clones to ensure that they were completely perfect. The Triumphant ''is equipped with it's own on-board cloning facility. However, it is to only be utilized in the event of a major disaster. In the event of the Brigade's manpower falling too low to function, the facility will be activated. The cloning facility possesses Spaarti cloning cylinders that can produce roughly one-hundred clones in only a week's duration. However, Kaminoan-style cloning is much more effective despite taking longer as the long wait would yield perfect warriors. Spaarti clones do not recieve any training. Instead they have their personalities form by a process known as "flash mermory". Which involes writing the mermories of another person to a fresh clone's brain. Spaarti cloning also carries the risk of clone madness. Therefore the facility will never be used unless absolutely neccessary. The designation "MVB" is reserved for Spaarti created clones. At this current time, no clones have been created through Spaarti cloning cylinders. The vast majority of clones have been genetically engineered with loyalty and to obey every order from Central Command without question or debate. Although the occassional abnormality has made some clones more loyal than others. Currently, all clones possess the designation "MVA". Example: MVA-0001 to MVA-10001. Deceased clones have their designation respectfully retired, meaning the next replacement clone would be MVA-10002. Brigade Ranks and Division The Brigade itself was divided disproportionally three ways, in Army, Navy, and Starfighter Corps. The Rangers that are stationed at Fort Kelivok are not included in any of the three divisions. Army Rangers The Army Rangers received the most number of clones, since they were the backbone of the Brigade. There were numerous posts, including normal foot soldiers, commandos, armor rangers, and military police rangers. There are currently 9,216 Army Rangers. Army Division There are 9,000 Regular Foot Soldier Rangers. * 1st Regiment "Titan" - 2,250 Rangers * 2nd Regiment "Sentinel" - 2,250 Rangers * 3rd Regiment "Pathfinder" - 2,250 Rangers * 4th Regiment "Vanguard" - 2,250 Rangers There are 66 Special Forces Rangers * Taskforce "Vixen" - 18 Commandos (Veckley Az'klia) * Taskforce "Valkyrie" - 18 Commandos (Veckley Az'klia * Taskforce "Rocket" - 30 Commandos (Major MVA-4011 "Christina") There are 100 Tank and Walker Rangers * Armored Unit One "Ramming Tram" - 20 Rangers and 3 walkers * Armored Unit Two "Durasteel Dagger" - 20 Rangers and 3 walkers * Armored Unit Three "Motley Maidens" - 20 Rangers and 3 walkers * Armored Unit Four "Roaming Riot" - 20 Rangers and 3 walkers * Armored Unit Five "Five-Fingered Fist" - 20 Rangers and 3 walkers There are 50 Military Police Rangers * Military Police Squad One - 10 Rangers * Military Police Squad Two - 10 Rangers * Military Police Squad Three - 10 Rangers * Military Police Squad Four - 10 Rangers * Military Police Squad Five - 10 Rangers Detailed Army Breakdown In each regiment, there are 2,250 soldiers. Each regiment is broken down further, as such: * 2,250 Rangers Total * 375 Rangers per Battalion (6 battalions per regiment) * 75 Rangers per Company (20 companies per regiment) * 25 Rangers per Platoon (60 Platoons per regiment) * 5 Rangers per Squad (300 Squads per Regiment) Army Ranks Private/Ranger (Ordinary Soldier) Corporal (Second in Command of a Squad) Sergeant (In Command of a Squad) Lieutenant (In Command of a Platoon) Captain (In Command of a Company) Colonel (In Command of a Battalion) Major (In Command of a Regiment) Commander (MVA-4778 "Elizabeth") Navy Rangers The Navy Rangers received a small amount of clones. These clones are in charge of maintaining the Triumphant. The Bridge Crew work on both bridges and handle operation of the ship. Control Staff work in various other stations around the ship such as the hanger command center. Finally, the Engineering Staff range from maintenance to keeping the ship powered. There are currently 274 Navy Rangers. Navy Division There are 274 total rangers and staff in the Navy Division * Engineering Staff - 200 Rangers * Control Staff - 40 Rangers * Bridge Staff - 34 Rangers Navy Ranks Ensign Ensign First Class Lieutenant Flight Lieutenant Captain Chief Admiral (Joal Lebon) Starfighter Corps Rangers The Starfighter Rangers are a small group that are mostly made up of pilots as well as various other staff such as logistical forces. The Army Commando Taskforces Vixen and Valkyrie are both technically under the command of the Chief Marshal, but they are counted as Army Rangers despite having Starfighter Corps Ranks. There are 400 total rangers in the Starfighter Corps Starfighter Corps Division There are 220 fighters in the Starfighter Corps. They are all equal, except for Gold Squadron, which is the elite fighter squadron. Each squadron is comprised of two squads. * 1st Fighter Squadron - 20 pilots and ships * 2nd Fighter Squadron - 20 pilots and ships * 3rd Fighter Squadron - 20 pilots and ships * 4th Fighter Squadron - 20 pilots and ships * 5th Fighter Squadron - 20 pilots and ships * 6th Fighter Squadron - 20 pilots and ships * 7th Fighter Squadron - 20 pilots and ships * 8th Fighter Squadron - 20 pilots and ships * 9th Fighter Squadron - 20 pilots and ships * 10th Fighter Squadron - 20 pilots and ships * Gold Squadron - 20 pilots and ships There are 100 bombers in the Starfighter Corps. Each squadron is comprised of two squads. * 1st Bomber Squadron - 20 pilots and ships * 2nd Bomber Squadron - 20 pilots and ships * 3rd Bomber Squadron - 20 pilots and ships * 4th Bomber Squadron - 20 pilots and ships * 5th Bomber Squadron - 20 pilots and ships Additionally, there are 40 gunship pilots that are not organized in a squad or squadron due to their size. The remainder of the Starfighter Corps are ground crew that refuel and repair ships; there are 40 of these rangers. Starfighter Corps Ranks Sergeant (Ordinary Ground Crew) Staff Sergeant (In Command of Ground Crew) Warrant Officer (A Gunship Pilot) Flight Lieutenant (A fighter or bomber pilot) Squad Captain (In charge of a squad) Marshal (In charge of a squadron) Wing Marshal (In charge of a specific craft - there are three) Chief Marshal (MVA-0170 "Jackie") Weapons and Vehicles Weapons '''BlasTech Kukani-Series VORTEX-01 Blaster Rifle' The primary standard issue weapon of the clones in Foelin's Brigade. The rifle has a lightweight and compact design allowing for maximum mobility of its user. A regular magazine has a capacity of 100 rounds of ammunition. Although some clones use round drum magazines with a capacity of 500 rounds. The rifle emits an audible ping when it is out of ammunition. All rifles are equipped with a built-in scope. On maximum power, the VORTEX-01 is capable of hitting targets 10 kilometers away, but it's most efficient range is close to medium due to its short barrel. BlasTech Kukani-Series Bantha 45 Holdout Blaster Pistol The secondary standard issue weapon of the clones in Foelin's Brigade. The Bantha 45 Holdout Blaster Pistols are the last line of defense for a clone when she has expended all of the ammunition for her rifle. The Bantha 45 has an energy cell that recharges at a slow but steady rate over time, meaning that it will always have ammunition. The recharge rate is roughly seven rounds per second and is capable of eight consecutive shots when fully recharged. After eight shots, the user has to wait for the recharge of energy to fire at least one shot again. Effective at close to medium range. BlasTech Kukani-Series K38-01 Bullpup Sniper Rifle The only known sniper rifle utilized by Foelin's Brigade. The rifle has a capacity of six shots. It possessed an electromagnetic scope that had two levels of zoom adjusting the range between 10x and 20x magnification. Brigade "Renegade" Bowcaster The Renegade is essentially a scaled-down version of the Wookiee bowcaster. Like the Wookiee bowcaster, it fired a metal quarrel enveloped in enegry. It possessed a capacity of six to ten shots. It's maximum effective range was 30 meters, but had more stopping power than most typical blaster weapons. The origins of the Renegade go back to 41 ABY when Foelin's brigade first settled down on Kashyyyk. After making allies with the native Wookiees, Foelin negotiated a contract with local weaponsmiths to create a version of the bowcaster that his rangers would be able to easily lift and fire. Foelin purchased a few hundred of these weapons which were dubbed the "Renegade". They were among some of the first weapons the rangers used before the VORTEX-01 was standardized. By 51 ABY, they have become rare sights within the Brigade. Renegades are almost non-existent aboard Triumphant, but some Fort Kelivok patrols still utilize them. Ammunition for the weapons are cheap and easy to find in nearby Wookiee markets. BlasTech Kukani-Series VORTEX-B2 Light Repeating Blaster The B2 cropped up when it became clear that there was a need for increased firepower in Brigade. After losing 30th platoon to a beskar clad war droid on the Thylacine, General Foelin requested that the VORTEX-01 design be modified to pack a bigger punch. The result was the VORTEX-B2 Light Repeating Blaster. The new light repeaters were implemented within Brigade following the battle of Sector Ten. More power makes them more expensive to produce, so they are still a more rarer sight than the VORTEX-01. Both the B2 and 01 have interchangeable parts and ammunition that can be utilized by the other. Because of the similarity in parts, a cheaper alternative is to repurpose already existing VORTEX-01s into B2s. While the B2 might be a rare sight amongst regular infantry, it is currently the standard-issued weapon of the clone commandos. Created by BlasTech Industries, the B2 is the most powerful small arms weapon in the Brigade arsenal. The B2 was based upon the original VORTEX blaster rifle, but amped up to be significantly more powerful. The sheer power of each blasterbolt contained enough kinetic enegry to pierce through an unarmored landspeeder. It came equiped with a scope and bipod for increased accuracy. The weapon's magazine was a round-drum containing enough enegry for 500 blasterbolts and it was capable of depleting the entire drum in a matter of seconds. The weapon's primary flaws were that it required the shooter to be very conservative with ammo and that the weapon was subject to severe over-heating. There have been cases in which the barrel of the weapon has actually melted down after a long period of sustained fire. Brigade Clone Armor Based upon the armor of clone troopers and storm troopers, Brigade Clone Armor was developed for Foelin's army of hapan clones. The armor consisted of white-painted plastoid plates over a sealed black body glove. The plates numbered around twenty in total. It protected clones from harsh environments as well as projectiles and kinetic energy weapons. Usage of the armor significantly increased one's chance of surviving a direct strike from a blasterbolt. The armor is notably much more comfortable than Phase I Clone Tooper or Storm Trooper armor. The armor is fitted with air filters and fully sealed against chemical and biological attack. In the event of exposure to the vacuum of space, a back-mounted tank contains 20 minutes of emergency oxygen. Polarized lenses reduce sunglare and protect the eyes. The boots of the armor can be magnetized, which is useful on starship decks. Vehicles Brigade Demolisher-class Armored Assault Speeder There are seats in the back for three rangers, including room for a fourth ranger to act as a gunner. In the front of the vehicle, there is only room for the driver and a passenger. Four inch thick military-grade light armor protects the vehicle from most small arms fire. There are two tail engines mounted toward the back that propel the speeder forward. The only turret is on top of the vehicle and requires a gunner to stand and fire it. The turret is enclosed within a transparisteel dome that rotates 360 degrees. The vehicle's top speed is 75 MPH. Brigade Saber-class Hovertank The TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank used by clone forces during the Clone Wars. It is a heavily armored tank with twin laser cannons and a large payload of concussion missiles. There is a mannable beam cannon turret on top that can be utilized by the tank commander. It supports a crew of three members. While the design for the TX-130 is horriably outdated as of 51 ABY, it is the main tank utilized by Foelin's Brigade. The Brigade managed to acquire the schematics for the tank and began rolling out refitted versions of them because of it's reliability and low cost of production. The Brigade version of the tanks are created with some newer materials and technology, but the overall design and look is much the same. Brigade Kalidor-class Heavy Gunship Custom-ordered from Nubia Star Drives Incorporated, the Kalidor-class is the most heavily armed bomber/gunship hybrid in the Brigade. It was equipped with deflector shield generators and possessed two angled wings that stretched far out of the sides of the craft. It possessed eight sublight engines, bearing four on each wing. Offensive capabilities were in the form of five crew-operated turrets. Two turrets were mounted dorsal and ventral with 360 degree turn radiuses. The nose of the craft also contained a turret. Additionally, the craft was armed with two concussion missile launchers. It's payload consisted of 20 proton bombs. The inside of the vehicle was completely gutted to make room for troops and vehicles. The very backside of the craft dropped a ramp (Like a Chinook) to allow for airdrops. Equipped platoons allow for water landings. Hyperdrives do not come standard on the Kalidor; although Foelin recently modified some of them to be hyperspace worthy. All Terrain Brigade Walker (AT-BW) The AT-BW was a tripedal walker utilized by the clone rangers of Foelin's Brigade. Custom-comissioned from Kuat Drive Yards, the walker's main purpose was to serve as a mobile gun platform able to climb up to hard to reach places. It moved about from place to place on two legs and was armed with a mass-driver cannon, a heavy blaster cannon, and a medium laser cannon. It supported a crew of one pilot and two gunners. Personnel Command Staff * General Talben Foelin * Admiral Joal Lebon * Commander MVA-4778 "Elizabeth" * Commander Moira Valentian (Deceased) * Chief Marshal MVA-0170 "Jackie" * Chief Engineer MVA-0522 "Nicole" (Deceased) * Major MVA-0727 "Ashley" (Deceased) * Major MVA-3308 "Veronica" (Deceased) * Major MVA-4011 "Christina" Officers * Captain Veckley Az'klia * Ensign MVA-0001 "Oane" * Ensign MVA-0002 "T'woa" * Captain MVA-5412 "Blaze" (Deceased) * Lieutenant MVA-1138 "Storm" (Deceased) * MP Captain MVA-0051 "Kimberly (Deceased) * MP Captain MVA-0052 "Samantha" (Deceased) Rangers * Sergeant MVA-5413 "Debra" (Deceased) * Private MVA-1120 "Jane Doe" (Deceased) * Private MVA-0420 "Digger" (Deceased) * Private MVA-3864 "Chev" (Deceased) * Private MVA-5414 "Valery" (Deceased) * Private MVA-8008 "Alexis" Miscellaneous * Tarkaal (Deceased) Category:Factions Category:BRIGADE